The present invention relates generally to a learning system with roster files and, more particularly, to a learning system, such as a language learning system, having various capabilities in coupling student and class data maintained within roster files to specific interface/input devices based upon the stored information.
Various existing learning systems, including language learning systems are comprised of a number of student consoles and a teacher console. A teacher of a class utilizes the teacher console to monitor students during the instruction of a specific subject such as a foreign language. Some language learning systems supply the teacher, after the commencement of a test, with the students' test results and further include the capability of allowing the teacher to maintain notes within the language learning system on each of the students. Current language learning systems further provide the capability of allowing a teacher to setup a "conference", wherein selected students are able to communicate with one another via their respective headphones and microphones.
Although current language learning systems have advanced well beyond the more traditional utilization of a single tape recorder to teach a foreign language, existing devices have various shortcomings. For example, current systems do not integrate individual student data into the education process, and do not allow for the teacher to see who she/he is working with. Further, such systems do not automatically analyze student responses, and do not provide for the full automation of student testing. Finally, current systems simply remain difficult and time-consuming to use, requiring the teacher to spend more time operating the system and less time interacting with and teaching the students.